Gabriella Cullen
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and can be found (bebo account) here and (tumblr account) here. PLEASE DO NOT EDIT OVER THIS CHARACTER'S BIO, THANK YOU. - Caitlyn Gabriella Cullen (born Gabriella Mia Cullen in 1988) is a telepathic vampire and a member of the Olympic Coven. She is the adoptive daughter to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She is the adoptive sister to Emmett, Edward and Alice Cullen, as well as Jasper and Rosalie Hale. She is the adoptive sister-in-law of Bella Swan, and adoptive aunt to Renesmee Cullen. She is the imprintee of Jacob Black. Her ancestors are Vivienne and Anastasia Blackwell. When Gabriella became a vampire, she gained the ability to mentally control any function of the brain. Gabriella was adopted by Carlisle and Esme when she was just a few weeks old. Esme had brought up the idea of adopting a human child to raise, and after a heated family discussion, Gabriella was adopted a few weeks later. During her ninth christmas the family secret was revealed to Gabriella after she accidentally cut her finger, which promoted Jasper to attack her. A year after Gabriella turned sixteen, she endured a fatal rape to which she barely escaped with bruises and cuts covering her body. Shortly after the rape, the Cullen's moved to Forks, Washington, where they hoped to get Gabriella away from the nightmares that lingered in the previous town. In Eclipse, Gabriella is kidnapped by Nathan Harris, a supernatural hunter who believes that the Cullen's are using Gabriella for a human blood bag. During all the comotion and drama, Nathan and Gabriella found themselves falling for one another. When the Cullen's found Gabriella, a heated fight erupted between Emmett and Nathan, however Edward, who saw in Gabriella's thoughts that it was just all a misunderstanding, was able to settle things down before they got out of hand. Upon returning to Forks, Nathan discovers that his affections for Gabriella are in rilvary with her imprinter, Jacob Black. During the events of Breaking Dawn, Irina sees Gabriella and mistakes her for Vivienne Blackwell: a children of the moon and one of the Volturi's most wanted. After seeing Renesmee, whom she believed was an immortal child, Irina decides to inform the Volturi of the Cullens creating an immortal child, as well as to inform them of Vivienne's whereabouts. The Volturi reach Forks intent on killing both Renesmee, Gabriella (whom they believe is Vivienne) and the Cullens. However the Cullen family members gather witnesses from around the world to prove that Renesmee is not an immortal child, and Gabriella isn't Vivienne Blackwell. One of the witnesses that show up turns out to be Vivienne's twin sister, Anastasia Blackwell - a vampire member of the Romanian Coven. During the confrontation between the Volturi, the Cullens and the witnesses, Gabriella is proven to not be Vivienne Blackwell when Aro reads her thoughts and is instead, labelled as a doppelgänger. Before things get out of hand, Alice brings another vampire-human hybrid, Nahuel, who explains that hybrids pose no danger to the vampires. She also assures Aro that Gabriella won't be human for long, and proves this by showing him a vision of her transformation. Convinced that neither Renesmee nor Gabriella is not a threat, the Volturi leave, and Gabriella and her family are left in peace. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Gabriella's birth parents except for the fact that she was born to a runaway teen who died shortly after giving birth to Gabriella. Two months before Gabriella's birth, Esme had brought up the subject with Carlisle that she wanted to adopt a human child; her maternal instincts were strong, even more as a vampire, and she desperately wanted a child of her own to raise, protect and love. Being very family motivated himself, Carlisle quickly agreed to Esme's plans and the two planned to make daily visits to the adoption centre. Naturally of course, there was an uproar towards Carlisle and Esme's plans of adopting a human child into the family. Rosalie was the first to speak her outraged thoughts, however her anger quickly passed as she saw this as her once, and perhaps only chance, to experience life as a mother. Alice and Emmett were both overly excited on the prospect of gaining a new little brother or sister. Jasper wasn't fully against the idea, but at the same time he wasn't happy with it. Edward was the only one who felt completely against the idea, claiming that it would be like dangling a mouse in front of a snake. Carlisle and Esme spent the next few days looking at toddlers and babies that were looking for a home. It wasn't long before the couple were told of a baby girl who had recently been born, and who's mother had died while giving birth to her. Carlisle and Esme paid a visit to the hospital where Gabriella was being looked after, and as soon as Esme held her, she felt a instant connection with the child. After signing numerous adoption papers, Carlisle and Esme were finally able to take Gabriella home, and call her their own. Upon her arrival, Gabriella quickly stole the hearts of her adoptive family (aside from Edward and Jasper). Rosalie and Esme took photos after photos of Gabriella, while Alice constantly brought new clothes for Gabriella and played dress ups. Carlisle and Esme decided that they would keep their secret of being vampires, a secret from Gabriella until she was old enough to understand. A passion for dancing sprouted from Gabriella when she took her first ballet class at five years. While at home, Gabriella occupied herself with playing and hanging out with her older siblings. She enjoyed playing dress ups with Rosalie and Alice, and was always eager to get into their make up bags. Rosalie saw Gabriella as the daughter she always wanted. She acted as a second mother towards her, rather than a sister. Emmett was always eager to play with Gabriella, more so than she was eager to play with him. The pair played countless games, with Emmett going as far as allowing a six year old Gabriella to ruin his face with makeup. Jasper and Edward kept their distance from Gabriella. Although she had been apart of the family for more than half a decade, Edward was still upset with Carlisle and Esme's plans. He was concerned about his family's bloodlust, especially Jasper's, however he was more concerned if the word that a human had been adopted by vampires would reach the Volturi. He spent a lot of him in his room, and didn't dare speak nor look at Gabriella. Jasper, on the otherhand, had learnt to accept Gabriella into the family, however he still kept his distance. Spending a century feeding on human blood and killing newborns had turned Jasper into a savage. Gabriella's blood was tempting to him, so he was careful around her, and tried not to get too close in case he lost control. He knew that if he slipped and killed Gabriella, he would hurt everyone in the family, especially Alice. The Family Secret As Gabriella grew she began to notice strange things about her family. She would often wonder why their skin was so cold to the touch, why their eyes would change colour, or why she never saw any of her family eat around her. Gabriella decided to keep her thoughts to herself, fearing that it was just all in her head. It didn't help when some of the kids at school started to talk about Gabriella's family behind her back. They thought that she didn't hear them when they talked about how creepy they looked - how odd and out of place they looked - but Gabriella heard it all. She didn't like it when people spoke so rudely of her family like that. She didn't want to believe that any of it was true but the more she tried to ignore it, the more pressing the thoughts came to her. During Christmas in 1997, the entire Cullen family spent their christmas morning around the tree, opening up presents. Gabriella was in the middle of opening up a christmas present that she had gotten from Rosalie when she accidentally got herself a paper cut. A single drop of blood was all it took to grab Jasper's attention, and as though he had forgotten completely about the people in the room, and Gabriella being his sister, he lunged for her. He used an inhumane speed in an attempt to grab her, but was caught and held back by Carlisle and Emmett. Gabriella was fairly shook up on the events that just occured. Esme and Rosalie comforted the crying Gabriella while Jasper was taken outside forcefully. When Carlisle returned, he and Esme decided that it was time to tell Gabriella the truth about them. Carlisle was very careful with his words as he finally told everything to his youngest daughter. Although frightened at first, Gabriella took the news surprisingly well. When she asked how was it that her parents were vampires and she was human, Carlisle was once again forced to explain that he and Esme weren't her biological parents. After the family secret was out in the open, the Cullen family found it much easier to be themselves around Gabriella. At first, Gabriella felt uneasy around her family, especially when they used their enhanced speed or inhumane strength, but she found herself quickly adapting. She didn't care if her family were vampires. From the years growing and loving the family who did nothing but love, protect and raise her, Gabriella knew that she wouldn't want any other family but them. A few weeks after the incident with Jasper and Gabriella, Edward decided to stay home one day to look after Gabriella while the rest of the family went hunting. Edward uses this time to apologize to Gabriella for acting so cold and ill towards her. He explains to Gabriella why he has been acting the way that he has, and tells her that he is sorry for abandoning her. He admits that he has come to love and accept her as a sister, and is grateful that she came into their immortal lives. After this, Edward became much more open towards Gabriella and as the years went by, the two became best friends. Teenage Years When Gabriella turned thirteen, she had to leave her friends behind and move to another town. Edward had caught the thoughts of a few humans being suspicious of their non-aging apperance, which had forced the Cullen's to move. After moving into Alaska, and enrolling at the local high school, Gabriella happy to know that she could still continue her passion of dance after discovering a dancing school not too far away from home. After one of her dancing practices, and while she was waiting for Alice to pick her up, Gabriella met a boy called Mark. The two bumped into each other a few times before Mark gathered the strength to ask Gabriella out. Their first date sparked a sense of romance between the two, and before long, Gabriella and Mark were officially a couple. They hung out and did stuff together like any normal teenage couple. Carlisle and Esme approved of Mark dating their youngest due to her mature and responsible personality. However Mark tended to few very awkward around Edward, Jasper and Emmett, who tended to give him the 'if you hurt my sister, I'll kill you' look. Alice and Esme would often gush about how cute Gabriella and Mark were together. Shortly after Gabriella's sixteenth birthday (where she received a number of gifts from her family and friends, including a necklace from Edward that once belonged to his birth mother), she was invited by Mark to a party that was behing hosted by one of his friends. Not one to shy away from a good party, Gabriella asked Carlisle and Esme if she was allowed to go, promising that if it would put them at ease, that they could pick a curfew for her. Although Carlisle and Esme agreed that Gabriella could go, Emmett put up an agrument. While he trusted Mark and knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to her, Emmett didn't want to risk the possibility of his baby sister getting hurt. This lead to a fight between Emmett and Gabriella. After having her hair and make up done by Alice, Gabriella quickly met up with Mark at the party. She meets numerous of new people, and spends hours dancing on the dance floor. During the party, Gabriella was introduced to Mark's cousin, Trent. When the music got so loud that Gabriella couldn't hear herself talk, Trent offered to take Gabriella outside to get some fresh air. She agreed, and followed Trent away from the party. At first Gabriella enjoyed having the company of Trent, as he very easily made her laugh, however she was smart to know that he was flirting with her. She tried to ignore the flirting comments, however when Trent started making inappropriate comments about her body, Gabriella felt disgusted and excused herself. Before she was able to make her way back to the party, Trent grabbed her and dragged her to the ground where he procedded to beat and rape her. The music blaring from the stereos muffled Gabriella's screams from reaching anyone. As soon as Trent was finished with Gabriella, she ran as if her life depended on it. By the time she had reached home, Gabriella was already in a mess. Edward was already on the scene before Gabriella got out of the car, having heard her frantic cries and smelling the blood coming from her cuts. She refused to let anyone touch her except Rosalie (knowing that Rosalie would understand exactly what she was going through), who literally carried her from the car and into the household. Unable to hold off her thoughts any longer, Gabriella's mind quickly became flooded with images of Trent touching her, and hitting her as he forced her, causing Edward to make the horrifiying discovering that Gabriella had been beaten and raped by Mark's cousin. Rosalie felt her heart shatter when she found out that Gabriella had faced the same fate that she did on her last night as a human. Gabriella refused to go to the hospital, but when it became apart that she was feeling dizzy, weak and having blurred vision, Carlisle ignored her demands of staying home and took her to the hospital. He carried her, knowing that his enhanced vampire speed would be faster than driving the car to the hospital. A blood test confirmed that Gabriella had been slipped the date rape drug. At the hospital, Gabriella apologised to Emmett for not listening to him. he had been the one who didn't want Gabriella to attend the party, but she didn't listen. She felt as though this was all her fault. Emmett ignored her attempts of trying to apologize; he said that nothing that ever happened was her fault. The police were called to the hospital as Gabriella needed to make a statement; to which Edward had to make because she couldn't even think about the rape without having a panic attack. Police went to Mark's house and arrested him on the spot. He was sentenced to five years in jail. Mark tried to contact and visit Gabriella, but she refused to see him. With Mark's strong resemblance to his older cousin, it was almost like she could see Trent coming after her once more. Her anxiety and fear consumed Gabriella, and she called off the relationship. Over the next few nights upon returning home, Gabriella quickly showed signs of trauma. Almost every night, her dreams were plagued with nightmares of the night Trent raped her, whilst other nights she would dream that he had found her again, making a second attempt to rape her. Her brusies and cuts healed over time, but the anxiety quckly consumed Gabriella. She spent most of her time with Rosalie and Esme because both of them truly understood what Gabriella was going through, and Jasper because of his special ability to calm her down. When Gabriella refused to sleep in fear of having another nightmare about the rape, Jasper would stay with her, using his special ability to comfort her through the night. Slowly, over time, Gabriella showed signs of improvement. She was still extremely traumatised from the event, but showed signs of getting better each day. Feeling that moving to a new town to help get Gabriella away from the nightmares that lingered in the current town, the Cullen's decided to move to Forks, Washington. ''Twilight'' : "And the brown haired girl is Gabriella." : —Jessica on Gabriella At the start of Twilight, ''Gabriella is a junior student in Forks High School, along with Alice and Edward. While still recovering from the traumatic event of being raped, Gabriella continous to show signs of improvement, with the constant support of her family. While she is not a vampire, on sunny days Gabriella was known to stay home from school, under the impression from everyone else that she was "camping" with her family. In truth, she simply stayed home to give the impression that she was out camping, when really her family had to hide from the sun's rays (as it would give away their true nature). As the story progresses, Edward and Bella become close and form a relationship. During the events of ''Midnight Sun, Rosalie shows an interest in killing Bella to protect their secret and Gabriella. She states that if Bella starts talking, that it would only gain the attention of the Volturi, which would no doubt, lead to them straight to discovering about Gabriella. Although she was initially shocked towards Edward's selfless act to save Bella when Tyler's van almost crushes her, Gabriella is one of the few who quickly comes to terms with Edward's involvement with Bella when they begin dating. She meets Bella officially when Edward brings her over one day to introduce her to his family. Gabriella forms a strong friendship with Bella, and helps her adapt to being a human in a family full of vampires. Soon after, Gabriella joins her family and Bella to a baseball game. During the game, danger reveals intself in the form of a visiting vampire coven consisting of Laurent, Victoria and James. Victoria's mate, James, is a sadistic tracker who has set his sights on killing Bella for sports; he was fascinated by Edward's protectiveness of a human. Because James was focussed on Bella, as were Victoria and Laurent, Gabriella was kept hidden behind her brothers, Emmett and Jasper, when the nomadic coven was made aware that a human was with them. Gabriella remains at home with Rosalie and Esme, while the rest of the coven focus on keeping Bella safe, and luring James away from Bella. James eventually gets destroyed by the Cullens, and Gabriella is reliefed to hear that everyone is alright. Gabriella visits Bella in the hospital and becomes struck with fear after seeing Bella's battered and brusied body, which causes her to have a flashback of rape. Gabriella leaves Bella in the hospital, and does not see her until she gets discharged a week later. Two months after Jame's demise, Edward takes Bella to their high school prom, despite her broken leg and angry protest. They are then soon joined by Gabriella, who has her makeup and hair done by her adoptive sisters. She overhears Bella agruing with Edward, determine that she wants to become a vampire so that she can be with him forever, though Gabriella keeps quite and leaves the two alone. ''New Moon'' : Bella: "Do you ever wonder if you want to become a vampire or not?" : Gabriella: "I do, but I try not to think about it too much." : Bella: ''"Why?"'' : Gabriella: "In case you havent noticed, I'm not exactly immune to the mind reading abililty of my brother. Plus I don't want my family to worry about me." :: —Bella and Gabriella discuss immortality The story of New Moon begins with Bella being very upset by her 18th birthday, because she'll be "older" than the permanetly 18year-old Edward. During one of their classes together, Bella confines her fears with Gabriella, to which Gabriella tells her not to worry, that Edward isn't going to leave her just because she's aging, a natural human thing to do. Gabriella tells Bella for the first time that she has had no real desire to become a vampire anytime soon, though admits that she is scared of what her family will think should she choose to remain human and live her mortal life. Gabriella joins her family at their home as they celebrate Bella's 18 birthday party, much to the dismay of Bella. Whilst opening up a birthday present given to her by Gabriella, Bella accidentally gets a paper cut, and Gabriella's brother, Jasper, attacks her, although members of the Cullen family hold him back while Edward knocks Bella behind him in an attempt to get her away from Jasper. Bella falls through a glass table, receiving an arm laceration and forcing Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, a worried Edward and an apologetic Esme to leave the room. Gabriella stays behind to clean up the bloody mess while Carlisle stitches Bella in his office. While Carlisle stitches Bella, he assures her that this was not the first time that Jasper had almost attacked someone, revealing to Bella that Jasper had almost killed Gabriella when she was nine years old, which then forced them to explain the truth to her. Jasper's instinctive hunger for Bella's blood reminds Edward of the continual danger their relationship puts her in, and in a misguided attempt to protect Bella, he convinces her that he does not want her anymore, and abandons her in the forest. Gabriella feels terrible for leaving Bella, but moves with her family anyway up to the North of the city of Ithaca. After her family moves, Gabriella chooses to continue her school studies at home. Gabriella is not seen until the end of New Moon when she, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie go to pick up Edward, Alice and Bella up from the airport after Bella and Alice prevented Edward from committing suicide. Gabriella is very grateful that Bella saved Edward's life, though expresses her worry that the Volturi are now alerted of the Cullens. Edward assures Gabriella that he was able to keep Aro from finding out about her, seeing as how Aro was focussing just on Bella and Edward that he "brushed past" Edward's thoughts about Gabriella, and puts her at ease. The next day, Bella gathers the Cullens to vote whether to let her become a vampire and join their family. Although Gabriella tells Bella to think this through carefully, to understand if this is really what she wants, she votes "yes" to Bella becoming a vampire and joining her family. ''Eclipse'' During the events of Eclipse, Gabriella is getting ready to finish and graduate her final year of high school. She is aware of the mysterious string of unsolved murders are happening in Seattle, not far from Forks. Though she is unaware that a vampire is behind this. While Gabriella stays at a friends house, the Cullens attempt to use this time to chase Victoria to the border line to La Push. Moments before Gabriella's graduation, she realizes that the army of newborn vampires are under the control of Victoria and therefore will be coming after Bella. Having no other allies since the Denali coven refused to get involved in the fight, the Cullens and the La Push wolf pack join forces to battle Victoria and her army in order to protect Forks and Bella. Because Jasper had experience with newborns and was an expert on fighting newborn vampires, he teaches them how to fight. Gabriella showed a strong desire to fight however because Bella was already being targeted by the newborns (and Victoria), the Cullens agreed that it would be safer for Gabriella if she was to remain home, away from the damage. During the training for the battle, Gabriella see's the la push pack for the first time, and completely unaware to her, gets imprinted on by Jacob Black. Edward becomes aware of the imprint after hearing Jacob's thoughts, and tells the rest of the family later that night. At first, Gabriella's siblings (especially Edward and Emmett) completely despises the idea of having Jacob Black anywhere near Gabriella, and so Edward does everything he can to prevent their encounter. Though his mind is put at ease when Edward learns from Bella that the Quileutes only turned into werewolves when they cross paths with vampires, allowing him to realize that they aren't really werewolves, but shapeshifters with the power to transform into wolves. Gabriella starts to feel drawn towards Jacob, which surprises her because she barely knew him. Jacob visits Gabriella at school one morning, and invites her to a Quileute council meeting, to which she accepts. They spend the night together and listen to tribe legends, believed to be real by the Quileute. Over time, the two become close, and Gabriella finds it almost impossible to stay away from Jacob. They begin to visit each other on a daily basis : Gabriella: "You kidnapped me!" : Nathan: "Correction, love. I saved you." : Gabriella: ''"My family are going to know that I'm missing and when they do, they're going to come for me."'' : Nathan: ''"I'm counting on it."'' : — Nathan and Gabriella bickering. During the newborn battle in "Eclipse", Gabriella is kept hidden at home, away from the bloodbath while the rest of her family fights. Gabriella becomes a nervous reck, and feels utterly helpless as her entire family face an army of newborn vampires. However, as the battle takes place, a supernatural hunter called Nathan Harris uses this time to kidnap Gabriella, under the belief that her vampire family were using her as a human blood bag, and in doing so, believed that he was saving her. The Cullens don't become aware of Gabriella's abuction until after the newborn battle, to which Alice has a vision of Gabriella planning an escape from her captor. It was suggested that the reason why Alice didn't "see" Gabriella's kidnapping beforehand was because she was focussing all her attention on the newborn battle, and Victoria. Gabriella tries to explain to Nathan that her family aren't like other vampires, that they chose to survive on a diet of animal blood instead of human blood so that they could fit into society, but Nathan was under the impression that Gabriella had been brainwashed into thinking this. He begins making special bullets, carved from teeth taken from Children of the Moon, preparing himself to attack and kill the Cullen's. During their time together, Nathan and Gabriella start to develop feelings for one another, with Nathan falling in love with her, although Gabriella could never admit the depth of her feelings for Nathan, as she was also in love with Jacob. Eventually, the Cullen's were able to track down and locate Gabriella. A fight broke out between Nathan and Emmett, with Nathan managing to inflict some kind of pain on Emmett, however before things turned ugly, Edward was able to stop the fight after hearing Gabriella's and Nathan's thoughts, and discovering that both had developed feelings for one another. Edward and Carlisle became the voice of reason after realizing that this was just all a misunderstanding. After returning to Forks, Gabriella is pained to hear that Jacob has run off after finding out that Bella and Edward are getting married. ''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Gabriella doesn't appear in The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner as she is supposedly kept hidden at home, away from the battle and the newborns. Bree hears Alice mention Gabriella's name when she tells the Cullens of her vision revolving around Gabriella's kidnap. ''Breaking Dawn'' At the start of Breaking Dawn, Gabriella assists everyone with setting up Bella and Edward's wedding. She is asked to be a bridesmaid, alongside her adoptive sisters, Rosalie and Alice. She continues trying desperately to find Jacob and leaves him multiple messages for him, but gets no calls back. Portrayal Gabriella Cullen is portrayed by Nina Dobrev throughout the Twilight franchise. Appearances *''Twilight'' **''Twilight'' film **''Midnight Sun'' *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film **''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner (mentioned)'' *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Tropes *Gabriella fits the Light Feminine And Dark Feminine trope, especially with Vivienne and Anastasia Blackwell. Vivienne and Anastasia are twins, and Gabriella is their descendant. They are all doppelgängers who share an uncanny physical appearance. Gabriella is the Light Feminine (good, moral) and, Vivienne and Anastasia is Dark Feminine (bad, immoral). Vivienne and Gabriella both share a common love and interest in Nathan Harris and are often in competition with each other for his affections. *Gabriella is definitely a Nice Girl. **She is said to be the exact opposite of her ancestors, Vivienne and Anastasia Blackwell. *Gabriella is an Action Survivor. *Gabriella, Jacob Black and Nathan Harris are the second main Love Triangle of the series. *Gabriella's willingness to sacrifice herself in order to save others makes her a Martyr Without A Cause. Site Original Roleplay Account - www.bebo.com/MiraculousMindreader Category:Twilight Characters Category:Twilight Non-Canon Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Vampires Category:Female Characters Category:Cullen Coven Category:Olympic Coven Category:Blackwell Doppelganger Category:Human Category:Forks Residents Category:Caity95 Category:Nina Dobrev Images Category:Humans Category:Undead Characters Category:Immortal Characters Category:Forks High School Students Category:High School Students Category:Female Category:Females Category:Women Category:Telepaths Category:Non Canons Category:Doppelgangers Category:Characters Category:Vegitarian Vampires